


A Sad Scene

by armlessphelan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: This is a sad scene.





	

"I can't take it anymore." She threw the bottle against a nearby wall. It bounced off and began rolling around the ground, soda leaking everywhere. "You just... You don't know, do you? You don't care."

"What are you talking about?" The young man dove for the bottle, but by the time he picked it up half its content were already gone and the strangers were staring at them. He offered the passersby a weak apology and a bow.

She began to storm away and he followed, grabbing her shoulder. She whirled around and it took a couple seconds for it to register that she'd slapped him. "How long have we been friends? How many nights have I stayed over at your house? Your parents are practically my parents!"

"That's why I thought you were my best friend. What the hell, Jeed?" He began to rub his cheek and she began to cry.

"You're still friends with him, Toh." She was halfway hysteric. He wanted to get her off the street, to avoid the lingering glances of the people staring at them, but when he reached out to her she shrank away.

"Who? What's going on, Jeed? I'm so confused." Toh frowned and bent down so that he could look up at her. "Is this about Dao and Nung? Because you guys were already broken up."

"I don't care about Dao or Nung!"

Jeed ran off and he gave chase, dropping the bottle in the nearest garbage bin. Some soda had spilled on his forearm and his pant leg, but he pushed it from his thoughts. His friend was hurting and he didn't know why.

It didn't take long for him to catch her: he was on the track team and she spent her spare time in the auto shop. It wasn't a fair race.

Rather than touch her again, he ran around her and then planted himself in her path. She ran into him and bounced back from the impact. She didn't fall but she did crumple. Her could feel her knees scraping against the sidewalk and cringed before offering a hasty apology.

"Just stop," she sobbed, dropping her head so she didn't have to look at Toh any longer. Concerned, he first knelt, then sat next to her. He gently put and arm around her shoulders. Instead of pushing him away or shrugging him off, she leaned into him and cried into the front of his shirt.

The people walking around them were still perturbed but this time he didn't offer an apology. He didn't acknowledge their existence at all. Toh didn't ask Jeed why she was crying or offer any platitudes: he just let her cry. She would tell him eventually. They told each other everything.


End file.
